


Ryan Watches Girls Girls Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lmao wtf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan Watches Girls Girls Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this aint serious at all i wrote it for a gc and i didnt edit it or try to take it seriously nice

The tweet catches his attention in the same way the words, "Panic! At The Disco" never fail to do.

It's a simple show of support for his former band and best friend that drives him to click on the link for the music video, "Girls/Girls/Boys" the song is called. It's nothing to do with the toned male torso displayed in the thumbnail. 

It loads up and he relaxes into the couch, listening to the words and watching the video. It's a far stretch from the style they had before Ryan and Jon left, but the song has a nice tune and seems to be about the bisexuality that perplexed Brendon for years. 

The video starts as a HD close-up of Brendons face which, although slightly older, is still as beautiful and soft as it was years before. His eyes are still the dark coffee shade of brown and Ryan can almost feel those lips on his skin. 

Brendon starts singing, and Ryan is really wondering where the fuck this video is going when the camera zooms out and Ryans breath catches in his throat. 

Brendon. Naked. He's evidentally been working out since Ryan knew his body like the back of his hand.

It's almost ironic that the words he's singing are about being gay when Ryan currently feels extremely gay, and is glad for the distraction of a fresh black mark on Brendons inner arm.

Is that really a Frank Sinatra tattoo? Brendon was alwaus impulsive, but that tattoo is terrible. 

The video progresses and Ryan notices new things about Brendons body. The defined V of his hips is definitely new, but Ryan isn't complaining. He can't say Brendon isn't still ridiculously attractive. 

The seductive voice he sings with doesnt help either. 

Ryan bookmarks the video to watch later.


End file.
